


Comfort

by Magpies_and_candywrappers



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Get this man a hug stat, I Just Am, I am soft for Arthur, Non-Sexual Intimacy, non sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpies_and_candywrappers/pseuds/Magpies_and_candywrappers
Summary: Arthur has a rough day at work. You help him relax a little.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Reader, Joker/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love him so much.

It had had absolutely been a shit day. You’d gone to class to take a test you knew you were going to fail but hey, a shit grade was better than a zero right? Then you’d gone to work where customers thought it was socially acceptable to berate you and talk down to you even though they were most certainly in the fucking wrong since anything you said went in one ear and out the other. You cannot eat half a plate of fucking food then try to send it back.

You shook off those thoughts and felt a little giddy as you walked home. You’d take a hot shower and curl up with Arthur. Just the thought of it made your heart skip a beat. How was it even possible to look at another human and feel so much love swell up in your chest that it kind of hurt? You both had your problems but God did you love Arthur, his gentle voice and his sense of humor. He always found a way to cheer you up after a bad day in class and you always tried to return the favor for his bad days at work. You couldn’t fix each other but you could help each other. You knew there were some kids out there who would taunt and bully Arthur, even getting physical with him! Your already low tolerance of kids dropped another foot or three. You’d never tell Arthur this, he loved children.

You entered your apartment and Arthur was already there! You broke out into a huge grin when you saw him sitting on the couch but your face fell almost immediately. He was still in costume as Carnival with his shoulders hunched. Some of his makeup was smeared. Your heart fell.

“Arthur? Artie, are you okay?” You gasped immediately dropping to your knees in front of him. He very slowly shook his head. Finally, he lifted his gaze from his lap and looked at you. It nearly broke you, the pain and sadness swimming in his gorgeous sea-green eyes. ‘Oh, my baby,’ you thought fighting back tears.

“Do you want to get into something more comfortable?” He nodded weakly and you both stood.

“Want to shower,” he told you in a soft cracking voice.

“Okay baby, let’s go to the bathroom. How about I help you wash your hair? I’ll massage your scalp,” you offered and he nodded. The corner of his mouth twitched up a second.

“Will you get in with me?” he asked, looking up at you with hooded eyes. Scared you’d say no.

“Of course.”

In the bathroom, he sat on the toilet lid while you got the shower ready and at a good temperature. You reached into the cabinet under the sink and withdrew a bar of vanilla lavender soap and set it in the shower ledge. You turned to Arthur and took off the Carnival headpiece. Any other day you would have patted the green puffs in amusement but not today. He took off the jacket but winced and sucked his teeth.

“Are you hurt?” you asked, hands hovering over his shoulders. 

“It was just some kids,” he reasoned with earnest eyes. You’d chase those kids with a rolling pin.

You unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt and eased it off his thin shoulders. Bruises had formed down his back. Fuck..fuck! The last round of bruises had nearly faded to nothing. You leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. He made a little noise when you did almost like a startled cat. You let him take off his own pants and underwear and quickly shed your own clothes and followed him into the shower. He seemed too tired to be self-conscious even though you loved him the way he was.

“What did you do today?” he asked weakly as you lathered up some gentle soap in your hands. You’d completely forgotten about the test you failed.

“Nothing much Artie. I thought about you all day,” you whispered. 

“Can I wash your face?” You asked and he nodded. You very softly began to clean the greasepaint from his face and let him reach up and wash around his eyes. He leaned under the stream of water to rinse his face, one hand on your waist.

“ I thought about you too,” he mumbled. The scent of the vanilla lavender soap filled the bathroom. Now you could see his strong brow and the gentle lines etched into his handsome face.

You took his face into your hands and kissed him, his mouth, his nose, each eyelid. It got a tiny smile out of him and you nearly cried. He was so beautiful without realizing it. With his dark curls and thick lashes, he was so beautiful especially when he slept. When he did sleep that was. You grabbed the shampoo and lathered it up and he turned around and tilted his head back. You wove your fingers through his curls and carefully scrubbed his scalp, lightly tugging his strands. He let out a little moan as you massaged his scalp and you noticed his shoulders starting to relax. You could clearly see the bruises on his back but it would be okay. You’d get some arnica for them.

Arthur rinsed his hair on his own and turned back around. He pulled you close and buried his face in the crook of your neck, pressed himself up against you as if you’d disappear. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, mindful of his bruises and simply held him, savoring his warmth. The feeling of his skin against yours. He shifted his head and whispered in your ear.

“Thank you, Y/n.” Your tears mixed in with the shower water as you nuzzled his hair. 

“It’s all for you, Arthur,” you whispered and kissed his head.


	2. Chapter 2

You had a terrible day in class. Your professor had openly criticized you for needing something to be explained and explained again. How could you say it was just because you were so worried about getting the assignment wrong? Even as your reason was on the tip of your tongue, you doubted yourself. Nobody else had needed it to be explained again. So with your face on fire with embarrassment, you had spent the rest of the lecture dangerously on the verge of tears, trying to look interested in the lecture. You felt as though everybody was looking at you and making fun of you in their heads. The relief was instant once the lecture was over so you could hurry up and leave.

Then at the diner you worked at everything had been going fairly okay until a very large man came in. That in itself wasn’t the problem. The problem was that he was very loud and he got even louder once you told him no, the special today wasn’t waffles with four pieces of bacon. That was last Monday. He banged his fist on the table and you flinched. Luckily one of the cooks burst out of the kitchen and told him to get lost.

You just wanted to go to the safe little bubble of your apartment and cuddle with Arthur on the couch. Most days living in Gotham was tolerable (Arthur made it very tolerable) but now you just wanted to grab Arthur’s hand run away. Somewhere, anywhere but the city you currently lived in. You managed to work the rest of the shift and left as soon as it was over. You trudged past piles upon piles of garbage, rats darting in and out here and there. You just needed to go home and splash some warm water on your face and you’d be okay. Still, you felt as though if someone merely looked at you the wrong way, you’d dissolve into tears.

Once in the safety of your apartment you pulled out a mug and tea kettle and started making tea. You took a deep breath when you heard the front door clicking and opening.

“Y/n, I’m home!” Arthur said cheerfully. You could see him out of the corner of your eye and felt the tears well up almost instantly blurring your vision! Your throat felt constricted and you immediately covered your face with your hands turning away. Get a grip, you told yourself. 

“Y/n?” Arthur said softly and you heard his footsteps come closer. His hands touched your shoulders and gently turned you around. You couldn’t let him see you like this!

“What’s wrong sweetheart? Hey, it’s okay,” he said sweetly. You felt his hands close around your wrists but he didn’t make you pull them away. You moved your hands a fraction and tried to speak.

“I-I..um,” your voice was watery and cracked. You knew not being able to talk was worrying him, why wouldn’t it?

Arthur pulled you to his chest so you inhaled his scent of cigarettes and cologne. Underneath that was the slightest hint of vanilla lavender. Your soap. The dam broke and you began sobbing into his chest, startling him. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom, okay?” he asked softly and you nodded into his chest. You let him lead you to the bedroom and he lightly pushed you to sit down. You let your hair hang in your face as he knelt down to take off your shoes. Tears streamed silently down your face

“Artie, you don’t have to,” you managed to whisper as you leaned down to stop him. He looked up at you with those piercing green eyes. He took your hand and kissed your knuckles then reached up to wipe your tears away with his thumbs

“It’s okay, Y/n. I want to,” he told you. He pulled off your shoes and stood.

“Which sleep shirt do you want?” Arthur asked, looking over to the dresser. You swiped at your eyes and pushed your hair back.

“Can I wear one of your shirts?” you asked weakly and he smiled softly and nodded. He brought you one of his white undershirts, soft from dozens of washings. Taking off your work shirt and pants, you were grateful to receive his shirt and pajama shorts. His scent was swirling all around you. You looked at him. He was so sweet and tender. Arthur settled down on the bed next to you and pulled you close. You lay your head on his bicep. For a few moments, it was just you two in a delicate silence.

“Hey, y/n? What’s another word for wrists?” Arthur asked. Eyes still closed you smiled. 

“I don’t know? What?” You asked, just waiting for his answer.

“Arm ankles.” he deadpanned. You burst out laughing so hard you snorted which made both of you laugh harder. When the laughter died down to the occasional giggle, he kissed your forehead.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked. That phrase passed between you frequently. Sometimes Arthur didn’t want to talk, only rest his head on your chest, which was okay.

“I just kinda had a shit day. My professor got annoyed that I double-checked something with him. And I get a lot of rude customers,” you mumbled. Arthur’s brow creased.

“People just...aren’t so nice anymore,” he whispered. 

“But I’m so glad I have you,” you told. Arthur blushed (he did that a lot. It was endearing) and smiled softly and you reached up and ran your hand through his silky waves. You both started as the tea kettle started screaming in the kitchen and you and Arthur erupted into another round of laughing, real happy laughing.

“I’ll get it,” he said, clambering off the bed to take it off the burner. Whoops. You shifted around and got under the covers. Arthur came back with a mug of steaming tea which he set down on the nightstand. He lifted up the covers and crawled into bed, molding his body against yours as he put an arm around your waist. Your head was tucked under his sharp chin.

“I’m glad I have you too,” he murmured and pressed a kiss to your head.


End file.
